Puffs
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: One of the Powerpuff girls get serenaded in front of the school while Mojo Jojo is playing the piano. How will she take it?Rated T for mild language.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. But I would say that me owning the song parody is up for debate. Any way enjoy and please no flames. This is my first songfic parody along with my first PPG fanfic. If you think the girls are OOC then I have to ask you did you act the same in highschool as you did in elementry school._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boomer was waiting outside the backdoor to the highschool auditorium. He was getting extremly impatient for the last person that was needed for the thing him, his brothers, and a pair of Rowdy Ruff girlfriends cooked up. And if he was getting impatient Brick was sure to be busting at the seems.

"I'm here what do you want?" asked the person he was waiting for seemingly out of no where. Boomer jumped at the voice that startled him.

"Nice to see you too, Dad, love the brain bucket." Boomer repiled sarcastilly to Mojo Jojo.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny. Now can you please tell me what it is that you boy and the other boys want?"

"Remember that peice of music that Brick was getting you to play on the piano?"

"Yes."

"We need you to play it" This shocked Mojo beyond belief. Playing it at home was one thing but at the Rowdy Ruffs school, no more importantly at the Power Puffs school.

"No, absolutely not. I will not preform that musical number at your school. That is to say I refuse to engage in tickling the ivories at this place of learning. I protest..."

"It's a plan to humilate a Powerpuff Girl." Boomer sing-songed.

"I'm in." Was the response before they stepped in into the 'dressing room'. That was were the evil monkey not only saw his other two sons but also two Powerpuff Girls.

"Hey what are you doing here. We are suppose to humilate you."

"No we are suppose to embarrass our sister, and who better to knock her down a peg or two then us." Respond one coldly. Her voice steely as ever.

"Besides, this is to get revenge on her telling the Professor I was making out with my Boomie." Boomer face became a nice shed of crimson as Mojo gave him a sicken incredulous look.

"Well it didn't help that you were topless and he saw a blue streak fly out your room at the time." The other puff pointly stated.

"Oh your just mad because she caught you and Butch under the covers. Naked I might add." Now it was Butch's turn to enjoy the evil monkey's expression while his cheeks decided to match Butch's shirt.

"Enough, ceise, and desist! I do not wish to hear the verbal joust between you two about the sexual nature of you and my sons' relationships. It's bad enough that I have to deal with the idea of you dating them, I don't want to hear about you engaging in sexual intercourse!" The girls were stunned at Mojo's outburst. For a fleeting moment they could have sworn the whole school heard the shout of protest as they felt the tempurture of the room rise.

"Jeez, Mojo, why don't you say that louder? I don't think they heard it in Citiesville." Butch sarcasticly cracked.

"Hey, lets just forget about this. We have a preformance to do in twenty minutes. The girls need to get dressed, and Mojo needs to get into his monkey suit." Brick snapped throwing a surpising talored tuxedo at his 'father'.

"Isn't he already in his monkey suit?" Boomer asked resulting into fits of laughter by the girls, Butch leaning against the wall holding his side in pain from laughing so hard, and Brick shaking his head while chuckling.

"Very funny, Boomer. I am in complete histarics. The comical comment left me in a state of joyous bliss. Boomer's verbal jesting has made me come dangerously close in wetting myself. For you my dear son have caused a incurable case of the giggles."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blossom was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her make-up. Supposedly there was going to be a musical preformance taking place in few minutes and she wanted to look her best. But then again she was Blossom, the self-proclaimed leader and most beautiful of the Powerpuff Girls. When did she not look good. After a quick inspection in the mirror she deemed her appearance accetable and took of for the audiotorium.

She made a quick search before finding three seats in the middle of the audience. She sped towards the one in the middle and saved the two on either side of her for both Bubbles and Buttercup. She started to wonder where they were when Mojo came out from behind the curtain in a tux and head for the piano sitting infront of the stage.

**_"What is Mojo doing here? Well it doesn't matter because if he's around that usually spells trouble and I might need the girls help when he starts whatever vile plan he has concocted."_** As she thought this said villian in question started playing a simple tune as the curtains open to reveal five people with their backs turned to the audience. There heads slightly turn with their hands in the air snapping fingers while toes were tapping in the same rhythm.

**_"What are Bubbles and Buttercup doing with the Rowdyruff boys?"_** she asked herself. They were all in a single line Boomer and Butch were on the outside while the girls stood in between their boyfriends and Brick. She noticed that the boys were wearing matching leather coats in their respective colors and black pants while the girls wore matching vest and halter tops allong with skirts in their favorite colors as well. That was when Boomer did a spin and a slide that some how allowed him to be center stage.

_Blossom! (Blossom!) _

_All the guys would say you're mighty fine (mighty fine)_

_But mighty fine only got you somewhere half the time _

_And the other half either got you cursed out, or coming up short _

_Yeah, now dig this, even though (even though) _

_You'd need a golden calculator to divide (to divide) _

_The time it took to look inside and realize that _

_Real guys go for real Chemical X girls, yeah!_

Blossom was flabbergasted to say the least. How dare Boomer say this about her? And why weren't her sisters stopping this instead of dancing. Unfortunately she got her answer when Bubbles started to sing.

_I know you'd like to think your shit don't stank _

_But lean a little bit closer _

_See that puffs really smell like boo-boo _

_Yeah, puffs really smell like boo-boo_

_I know you'd like to think your shit don't stank _

_But lean a little bit closer _

_See that puffs really smell like boo-boo _

_Yeah, puffs really smell like boo-boo_

_**"Whoa, were is this coming from Bubbles?"**_ Blossom asked in her mind. For some reason the connection between her brain and her mouth was severed. Her mouth was just hung open paralyzed by what was in front of her. And she cold have sworn she heard someone say "Some one has finally managed to shut her up." Ofcourse the red-headed powerpuff was going to respond when Butch started singing.

_Blossom! See she's the reason for the word "bitch" (bitch) _

_I hope she's flying on the way to the club _

_Trying to hurry up to get to some Baller or singer or somebody like that _

_And try to put on her makeup in a mirror _

_And crash, crash, crash.. into a tree! Just Playing! _

_She needs a golden calculator to divide (to divide) _

_The time it took to look inside and realize that Real guys go for real Chemical X girls, yeah!_

If it wasn't for the fact that her sisters were up there she would have shot the green-eyed Rowdyruff Boy with her eye lasers for saying she was the definition of the word bitch. But then again she wasn't happy with her the girls perticapation in this unflattering event. She was despreately trying to think of a plan when Buttercup's voice pierced it's way to her brain effectivly catching her attention.

_I know you'd like to think your shit don't stank _

_But lean a little bit closer _

_See that puffs really smell like boo-boo _

_Yeah, puffs really smell like boo-boo_

_I know you'd like to think your shit don't stank _

_But lean a little bit closer _

_See that puffs really smell like boo-boo _

_Yeah, puffs really smell like boo-boo_

Now both her and Buttercup have fought eachother as far back as she could remember. Heck almost every other memory was them clashing over something. But she never wanted to killer her in those instances like she did now. She wanted to litterally rip her apart limp from limp and she was about to let the fighter of the group have it when Brick took center stage.

_Well she's got a hotty body, but her attitude is potty _

_When I met her at a party she was hardly acting naughty _

_I said "Would you call me?" _

_She said "Pardon me, are you ballin'?" _

_I said "Darling, you sound like a prostitute pausing" _

_Oh so you're one them freaks, get geeked at the sight of ATM receipts _

_But game been peeped, dropping names she's weak _

_Trickin' off this bitch is lost _

_Must take me for a geek a quick way to eat _

_A neat place sleep, a rent-a-car for a week, a trick for a treat _

_Now go on the raw sex, my AIDS test is flawless _

_Regardless, we don't want to get involved with no lawyers _

_And judges just to hold grudges in a courtroom _

_I wanna see ya support bra not support you!_

Now she was embarrassed. Blossom hasn't felt this since Bubbles and Buttercup did a hatchet job on her hair, and even that pales in comparrsion to this. Both the Rowdyruff boys and her own sisters not only gang up on her, but they do it singing and dancing in front of the intire school! And it was just a matter of time before it would be on the news. Hell this would probably go national. She started to see it popping up on youtube and getting over a million hits the first day. People world wide will be laughing forever at her, and it didn't help that they started to sing together.

_I know you'd like to think your shit don't stank _

_But lean a little bit closer _

_See that puffs really smell like boo-boo _

_Yeah, puffs really smell like boo-boo_

_I know you'd like to think your shit don't stank _

_But lean a little bit closer _

_See that puffs really smell like boo-boo _

_Yeah, puffs really smell like boo-boo_

_I know you'd like to think your shit don't stank _

_But lean a little bit closer _

_See that puffs really smell like boo-boo _

_Yeah, puffs really smell like boo-boo_

_I know you'd like to think your shit don't stank _

_But lean a little bit closer _

_See that puffs really smell like boo-boo _

_Yeah, puffs really smell like boo-boo_

_Better come back to Townsville _

_Girl, quit chasin' cars _

_What happens when the crime get so low _

_Bitch, you ain't that fine _

_No way.. no way.. no way_

_Better come back to Townsville _

_Girl, quit chasin' cars _

_What happens when the crime get so low _

_Bitch, you ain't that fine No way.. no way.. no way_

She just wanted to curl up into a ball and die when Brick started to sing once again.

_Crazy bitch_

Blossom knew that even though the song was ending she hated this part the most because both her sisters and their boyfriends started repeating 'Crazy bitch' over and over again

_Bitch, stupid ass bitch _

_Old punk ass bitch, old dumbass bitch _

_A bitch's bitch, just a bitch_

_Crazy bitch _

_Bitch, stupid ass bitch _

_Old punk ass bitch, old dumbass bitch _

_A bitch's bitch, just a bitch_

Noticing that thing song was over because everyone was clapping and cheering at the performance she thought now would be the best time to leave Blossom bolted out the door at Mach 1 tears streaming down her face. Boomer, Bubbles, Brick, Buttercup, Butch, and Mojo took their bows to the audience as the cheers conitnued. The blue puffs smile changed to a frown of concerned as she turned to Brick.

"Don't you think we were a little hard on her?"

"No. The bitch shouldn't have laughed in my face when I asked her out."


End file.
